dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justified
'Summary' Wolf is locked up in a high security prison. What and why is he in there? 'Transcript' (Wolf is escorted by three prison guards to the visitor’s room window where Fox waits and talks into the speaker) Fox: Wolf, what did you get yourself into this time? Wolf: It wasn’t my fault. Fox: You killed over 200 guards, 150 scientists, and 1,000 aliens. Wolf: Err… misunderstanding? Fox: You also caved in the whole base of Area 51. Wolf: Real big misunderstanding? Fox: (Face palms) I brought Rapper over to try to talk to you. Rapper: What? Fox: Can you try to talk sense into him? Rapper: Well of course. Wolf you broke into area 51 and yes Fox was right. You DID kill 200 guards, 150 scientist and 1,000 aliens! And I thought aliens weren't real. Wolf: And you thought Red and Blue were making that story up. Silly citrus. Rapper: (face palms) Whatever. Fox: This isn't helping. Wolf: Sorry I didn't invite you Rap. I had lots of fun. Rapper: I bet you would have. Wolf: And it was over those numbers that I killed not the exact amount Fox: Why would you do this now? There has to be some reason for this Wolf: all in good time... and keep a watch on the front pages Rapper: Oh god. Chad cop: Alright time's up (picks up Wolf) time to back into top security Fox: Rapper? Do you think you can go inside and find out what he's doing? Rapper: On it Fox. (Jumps outside to find Wolf on the other side of the wall) (He peeks from the wall to see What Wolf is doing) (Chad Cop brings him to an elevator to send him to the max security cell 100 floors below) (Rapper sneaks into the elevator cell 100 floors below. When he arrives he hides and peeks to see what Wolf is doing) Rapper: (whispers) What the hell? Wolf: So how’s the sun down here Chad Cock? Chad Cop: Shut the fuck up! (Hit Wolf in the head with a baton) (Rapper stifles laughter of Wolf's joke) Rapper: (pulls out gun and whispers) You stay out of this. Wolf: Why not just shoot me in the leg? Chad Cop: Don't tempt me (puts a hand on his holster) Rapper: (gasps) No. They're not gonna... Wolf: Ah. Thanks for showing me that. (Wolf legs sweeps Chad cop and kicks the gun out to grab it from his hands tide behind his back and rolled around to angel the gun to shoot each guard and dodge each bullet) Rapper: (smiles) It's go time! (Shoots more guards) Wolf. Let's get the hell out of here. Wolf: What the fuck are you doing here? Rapper: Ask that to sexy and I know it and I mean Fox. She told me to keep an eye on you. Wolf: you know she is too. And I can't leave just yet. There is something important I need here. Rapper: You do? Wolf: VERY important. It is an urgent mission for the sake of my honor. Rapper: Then..... Do what ya gotta do. Wolf: I gotta get back up to the first floor. Rapper: (pulls out gun) Then let's get up there. (Moves in the elevator and starts to go up while elevator tunes play) Wolf: Hmm. catchy tune isn't it? Rapper: Not too bad don't you think? (When they arrive the first floor, they find themselves surrounded by cops) Wolf: reminds me when I sent an elevator falling with a litter of kittens to here them meow in fear as they fell. (Reminisces) Ah good times. (When they arrive the first floor, they find themselves surrounded by cops) Cop: Put your hands in the air and surrender. (Guns cock) Wolf: ok Rapper I have a plan out of this. Rapper: Okay. (Shoots cop) What's your plan Wolf? Wolf: You take the ones on the right and I'll get the left Rapper: On it! (Proceeds to the right) Say goodnight cops! (Stabs one and throws it to the right group knocking cops down) Wolf: (shot a cop to cause another to shoot his machine gun into the group of cops) I barely took the effort for that one. Rapper: Alright go do what you gotta do! (Takes machine gun from dead cop) I'll hold them off! (Shoots multiple cops) (Wolf began to move through cops shooting certain parts to disable and manipulate them to shoot others and take their guns to use against them as he moved to the prison cells) Wolf: Over 200 dead Rapper! Rapper: Damn there must be a lot of cops here. Wolf: I'm winning! Rapper: (stunned) This isn't a game Wolf! Just do what you gotta so we can leave! (Throws grenade at a group of cops and blows up) Wolf: It's always a game ya knuckle head! Rapper: (face palms) Alright so it IS a game! (Stabs multiple cops) Wolf: Man no sense of fun when we're killing. (Whips out a chain of razor links to cut many throats) That's why you don't have style when killing. Rapper: (glares) You cheap bastard. Wolf: You're just jealous. (Sees a cell) Okay I found what I'm looking for! Rapper: Just what are you looking for exactly? (Wolf enters the cell) 1st Street artist: Wolf man!? What are you doing in our cell man? 2nd Street Artist: Si burrito! You on our turf now! Wolf: I need to settle something for the sake of my honor. 1st Street Artist: Que? Wolf: (Shoots both street artists with a whole magazine of a minigun) That's for taking my French fry! Rapper: Wait. That's why you came here!? Wolf: Of course. No one takes ANYTHING from me and lives. Rapper: ALL THIS TIME YOU CAME HERE JUST TO KILL THEM FOR TAKING YOUR FRENCH FRY!!!? Wolf: I'm a psychopathic sadistic killer. What did you expect? Rapper: Let's just get the hell out of here. (Cuts to Fox) (Fox waits outside the prison. until it blows up and caves in) Fox: What the hell!? (The outside cops move in to secure the area until they are shot from the smoke) Wolf: (comes out of the smoke) Well that was fun. Fox: Rapper what happened? Rapper: Well this guy tried to find these two street artists and he killed them because they took his French fry! Fox: What!? All this chaos for a French fry!? Rapper: I know. It's crazy. Wolf: I have a strong sense of justice. So I'm justified. (Fox slaps her forehead) Rapper: Yeah. I'm just gonna leave and never have to hear this again. (walks away) '-End-' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Short Episode